Elevator of Terror
by legolisa
Summary: Tony meets up with a creature in an elevator. (This story was written for my English class, to explain the first line.)


**I am using Reversal, Foreshadowing, and Discovery.**

The tower was silent. The only noise came from the air conditioner and the cars below, heading to their jobs. Six occupants of the tower were sleeping soundly, one was working in the lab, finishing an experiment. Stark Tower was covered in the darkness of the dawn, appearing as an outline against the light of the early sunrise.

Tony Stark woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, playing "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC. He clicked off his alarm and stretched, popping his back several times. He relaxed on the soft bed and laid there listening to the sounds of the morning. His room was barely lit since the sun had hardly appeared over the horizon. His breath tasted terrible, he didn't want to think about what it tasted like. He could smell the cinnamon scent of Pepper next to him. He also heard an unusual padding noise outside, walking past his doorway. He listened until it was gone, then carefully got up so that he didn't disturb Pepper.

He walked into the hallway and towards the elevator, planning to get a drink. He shuffled through the carpet as he felt along the wall. His mind was on the meeting that he had to go to this morning, so he ended up missing the sound of the padding noise right behind him. He reached the elevator and pressed the up button. Waiting for the elevator to arrive, he leaned against the wall, not noticing the body behind him also waiting for the elevator. With a ding, the elevator arrived, and Tony stepped on.

"JARVIS, go to the kitchen." Tony yawned, leaning his head against the wall. "As you wish, sir." Jarvis replied, and the elevator started up immediately. Tony shut his eyes and listened to the soft piano music coming through the speakers of the elevator. He continued to relax until the elevator suddenly shuddered and shut off. All of the lights went out, and the music stopped. A burning smell slowly made itself announced as Tony opened his eyes, startled. "JARVIS, what's going on?" JARVIS did not answer. "JARVIS? JARVIS!" Tony knew he was alone. At least he did, until he turned around.

Two bright green glowing eyes floated above the ground at about eye level. A terrible smelling breath blew on him as the eyes blinked twice. Fright wound its way up through Tony, intensifying as the beast moved toward him, paralyzing his thoughts to where he couldn't think straight. As the beast reached for him, he did the only thing he could think of.

He screamed.

He ducked under the beast's arm and ran for the opposite wall, blindly grabbing for anything he could use as a weapon. He felt the beast's hand grab his shoulder and jerked away, punching it in one of its brightly glowing eyes. He felt for the door and tried to open it. The beast grabbed him again, snarling like a tiger. Tony screeched and pulled away, losing his balance and falling to the floor. He clonked his head on the side of the elevator, bright lights flashing through his vision. Those bright lights remained, stabbing his eyes with unmerciful beams of light. He blinked and realized that the lights did not belong to his mind, they belonged to the elevator.

He slowly lifted his pounding head to look for the snarling beast, just to find Bruce Banner by his side checking his head. "You done playing around yet?" He growled, clearly annoyed. "Bruce?" Tony asked, confused. "Yes, _Bruce_," he replied, "I've been Bruce ever since I was born, last time I checked." Tony sat up. "What about the monster?" "There is no monster! It was me!" Tony looked at him. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack!" he shouted, angry at Bruce who sighed.

"I was working on an experiment of mine all night. I decided to try them out this morning when I finished them. I thought you knew I was here, so I got on the elevator with you. While we were going to the kitchen, thee power went out. You turned around and saw me, and then started freaking out. I tried to calm you down, and got punched in the eye for it. The power just came back on." Tony now felt guilty. How was he supposed to know that Bruce was behind him the entire time? "Sorry Bruce," he said, before thinking about what he said. "Hey, what was the experiment?" Bruce smiled. "Contacts that help you see in the dark. And they are excellent." Tony looked at him before laughing, causing Bruce to laugh as well. When they reached the kitchen, they both got off the elevator, still laughing.

Neither one of them saw the glowing green eyes hanging off the floor, watching them before the door shut.


End file.
